


Learning to Fly

by corvids_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Learning to Fly, Loving Mothers, Young Draco, in honor of sept. first, shameless domestic fluff, watchful fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvids_5/pseuds/corvids_5
Summary: Gotta get back to Hogwarts.A small ficlet featuring a young Draco learning tricks on his Comet Two Sixty and a small glimpse into 19 years later Dramione style.A gift for a precious friend.





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts).

> Yesterday, in honor of September 1st and going back to Hogwarts, I posted to a FB messenger group that houses all my favorite people. These post were random videos of some of the more classic scenes, entering Diagon Alley and the first ever full shot of the Hogwarts Castle. I went on a little tangent through the movie, calling out all the scenes I was on and that was when one of my wonderful friends pointed out something. She mentioned she wanted a fic of Draco practicing his broom spin over and over. So I leapt at the chance and this story is what spewed forth. 
> 
> @Emotionalsupporthufflepuff - thank you for this wonderful idea and this one is for you. 
> 
> Lovely readers: This entire work is un beta'd all errors are my own. If you are not fond of grammer issues I apologize. I am actively working on fixing my issues. I am absolute fail at formatting on this site and is another issue I am trying to fix. In anycase, I hope that those who choose to read enjoy this little piece as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Narcissa stared out the large window in the eastern most corner of Malfoy Manor, a cup of tea and saucer poised perfectly between her slender fingers. Her legs and back were stiff from standing, as she had been for the better part of the summer, her eyes never leaving the small determined boy standing in the middle of a dewy field as he mounted his broom for the sixty seventh time that morning.

A sharp pop rang out against the silence of the empty room, Dobby had appeared, another pot of tea in his bandaged hands. His great baseball eyes, glasslike, held a timid stare as he stepped closer to her, his lips pulling into a small straight line. Narcissa forced a placid smile and a small nod, she was not a heathen, she held herself to a certain standard of decorum and even in this she would waver.

“Leave it there,” she nodded towards the small mahogany table, shiny from its nightly polish, its claw feet standing proud against the midnight coloring of the Matagot pelt rug. With shaky fingers Dobby placed the teapot on the table and turned toward her slowly, his mouth opening - “Leave me,” Narcissa spoke, her eyes now back towards the window trained on her son as he threw his quidditch gloves on the ground and stomped on them. There was a loud pop and Dobby was gone.

She smiled as Draco ran a frustrated hand down his face, staining it with dirt. He was determined and his determination made her proud. He had been practicing all summer, to perfect his flying skills in anticipation of his first year at Hogwarts. She could still recall the moment he had received his letter, though he knew that it would eventually come, it didn’t stop the excitement that had spilled across his face when he had opened it.

She laughed, a bubble of joy sprang from her throat as she continued to watch, her memories over riding her current state. He had fallen from his broom and that was number seventy.

Draco huffed in annoyance. He had been practicing all summer and he was nowhere near perfecting Levski’s signature move, his father had promised him a present if he could master it within the summer and he was determined to make his father proud. With a huff he pulled his Comet Two Sixty under him and kicked off hard from the ground. He soared into the air, the wind blowing through his silver hair and then he stopped, hard and suddenly.

Narcissa pulled in a ragged breath as her son lurched forward, she watched as he tucked his body in close to the handle of his broomstick and then he threw his body, hard, to the right. His small body tucked closely to his broom and her heart clenched, he was up higher this time, her eyes narrowed, he was taking this more seriously.

Lucius’s voice rang out in her ears.

_It’s not serious, my love, if there is not a hint of danger laced in it._

Narcissa shivered at the thought, yet as she watched her heart swelled with fear and joy

Draco felt his stomach flop as it pulled to the right, it somersaulted and fluttered like a thousand tiny butterflies, his bare hands gripping the handle of his Two Sixty in a tight squeeze. He rolled and turned, his vision alternating until he was upside down and his arms shook, gravity pulling him towards the earth. He would not fall a seventy first time, no. Draco pulled himself upwards, his biceps screaming as he pressed himself towards the handle as he pushed through the momentum of his initial roll until his vision righted and he was upwards once again.

He sat, atop his broom beaming in his victory. He had done it, now it was time to perfect it and luckily for him his first term at Hogwarts didn’t start for another week and he couldn’t wait to show it off in his first flying lesson class.

Narcissa stared out the window with a wide smile, her cup and saucer now placed on the table beside her. There was a quick whoosh from behind her followed by a flash of green and suddenly warm hands slid around her waist.

“He did it my love,” Narcissa spoke, her head turning to greet her husband's lips.

“Ah yes.” Lucius smiled, pressing his mouth to his wife’s, “It appears he has.”

Narcissa smiled and unwound herself from her husband’s arms, her midnight blue dress flowing behind her as she walked towards the bookshelf across the room, pulling a small box from the shelf. “Then don’t you think it is time?” She asked.

Lucius smirked at her, his lips pulling into a wicked line as he walked towards her, “I believe I told the boy he would get his reward when he mastered the turnbuckle move, not after he merely accomplished it.”

Narcissa frowned.

“Look,” she pointed towards the small pile of brown on the grass field, “He has ruined the ones you gave him for his birthday last year.”

“It appears so,” Lucius took the small box from his wife’s hands, “I suppose they will be a gift for his first day of term then.”

And with that he set the small wooden box on the window sill, his left hand reaching for Narcissa as he wrapped himself around her again, their eyes peering out the window. On the field of nearly dried grass their eleven year old son smiled, a wide brilliantly proud smile as he touched back down to the ground and then he took off into a wild sprint towards the Manor doors.

“Come.” Narcissa commanded as she flowed from the room, her husband’s hand in hers.

On the window sill, wrapped tightly in the wooden box was a set of Tebo hide gloves, the strongest of leather, a pair of gloves fit for a Malfoy.

_19 Years Later_

Hermione stared across the room. Her son was reading quietly, his wand out and he twirled him his fingers every three seconds. Dark blue sparks erupting from the end as his lips reciting the words he was reading.

She smiled as she remembered her summer before her first year at Hogwarts. She was ecstatic and after her parents had taken her to Diagon Alley to pick up her supplies she had spent all summer reading over her books and practicing. Now, as she stared at her son her eyes glazed over and she reached up to brush a tear from her cheek.

"Already with the blubbering? Boy has yet to leave the Manor and you are already making a mess on the floors." Draco said as he walked towards his wife. She was beautiful, in her white wool jumper and blue jeans, a pair of red trainers on her feet, very non magical, yet magical in all the right ways that made his heart beat faster.

"I'm not ready for him to grow up yet," Hermione whispered. "Not ready for him to face his own wonderfully dangerous adventures."

"Yes well, I spoke with him. Mentioned all the wonderfully dangerous adventures his mother and her witless wonder twins went on," Draco side eyes her as he leaned against the door frame, "He assured me his only goal is top marks."

Draco balked at the statement.

"When he said that I knew."

Hermione turned to him a look of question and puzzlement on her face.

"I knew," he continued, "That for the first time in two centuries that a Malfoy, my son, would not be in Slytherin House."

Draco reached out his hand towards her and she took it. He pulled her against his warm chest and she sighed as his lips pressed into her neck.

"When he is gone," Hermione licked her drying lips and pressed her back side against him, she felt him stir at the friction, "Let's try again. For another."

He pressed his arms firmly around her and lifted his eyes towards his son. His back was turned to them and his nose was firmly in a book and Draco softly laughed.

He pressed his nose against Hermione's hair and inhaled.

"Yes Granger, I'd like that."

"He looks like you…" Hermione sighed.

Three weeks later, after the Manor had emptied of their only son, Hermione received a letter.

_Dear Mother, _

_I made Ravenclaw House. Please tell Father he owes me 10 sickles. _

_Your son, _

_Caelum Malfoy _

Hermione smiled as she traced the script. It was small and scribbled, like hers and as she closed her eyes she pictured him. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes, blue and bronze against his skin, she pictured his silver hair and his hazel eyes and she smiled.

Hermione tucked the letter under the book on Draco's desk, she smiled wickedly, he would find it in the morning. She turned to the door and wandered off, set on finding her husband, it was time to fill the Manor with another child.

**Author's Note:**

> X  
Thank you lovely readers, comments and kudos are my jet fuel. 
> 
> It is Sept. 2nd and time to pop in Chamber of Secrets. It is 7AM PST and I'll have a nice mug of coffee and a cozy blanket. I hope wherever you are, you enjoyed this fluff.


End file.
